Mafia Princess
by tufano79
Summary: Isabella del Cigno is the daughter of a famed mob boss. She wants for nothing and is the epitome of a mafia princess. However, the family is grave danger. First by Aro Volturi, the head of the Volturi Family. Secondly by the FBI. Edward Cullen is a Special Agent chosen to infiltrate the del Cigno syndicate. Can he fulfill his obligations for the FBI and still keep the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story…I'm attempting a drabble. Rather, my version of drabble…a 1000 words or less per chapter. (Dear God, I'm afraid.) But excited, too. It'll force me to be more forward with my plotlines and yeah. Anyhow, none of this mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters. **

**Isabella del Cigno (21) is the daughter of the infamous mob boss, Charlie del Cigno. He's ruthless, cunning and deadly. The FBI wants to put an end to him but can't ever find enough evidence linking to him back to various crimes. Isabella is just as cunning and deadly but she lives the life of the mafia elite - fast cars, endless money and anything her heart desires, except freedom from the tyranny of her father. Charlie doesn't want his only child to be killed by his arch enemies, the Volturi, so Isabella is closely guarded.**

**Edward Cullen (26) is a special agent in the FBI. He's chosen to infiltrate the del Cigno Syndicate of the mob. He works his way through the ranks and is eventually hired as Bella's bodyguard. Initially, he can't stand Bella - he thinks she's a whiny, self-centered, enabled bitch. Then, she gets shot at and Edward knows he was chosen for this mission for a specific reason. Yes, he wants to bring down the del Cigno Syndicate but he must save Isabella, who has a secret of her own...**

**How can Edward fulfill his obligation for the FBI but still keep the girl?**

**I give you…**

_Mafia Princess_

"Oh my God, that dress is so adorable, Bella!" squealed my cousin and best friend, Angie. "You should so get it! You'll make Riley die with your epic hotness!"

"Epic hotness?" I snorted, adjusting my impressive rack. "Stop hanging out with my cousin, Emmett. He's killing your brain cells, Angie."

"Whatevs," Angie replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Are you going to buy it? Riley want to peel it off with his teeth."

"I'm over Riley," I said coldly. "He was talking with that bitch, Renata, Aro's daughter. I don't need a two-timing douchebag of a 'sometimes' boyfriend."

"Riley was macking on you?"

"It would appear so. Daddy had Jacob pay Riley a visit," I smirked.

"What did Jacob do?" Angie cackled.

"Riley currently doesn't have any opposable thumbs," I giggled.

Ah, the life of the mafia elite…

I'm the daughter of Charlie del Cigno, mob boss of the del Cigno Syndicate. Our family had been tied to the mafia since my dad's father came over on the boat from Italy. Dominic del Cigno worked his way up through the ranks until he protected the head of the syndicate with his own life in 1920. My grandfather, Vito, became consiglieri to the Don, the head of the family. Unfortunately, the Don had no children and Vito del Cigno became the leader of the syndicate in 1952. Eleven years my dad was born and was the heir of the del Cigno Syndicate.

Despite the propensity for illegal activities, we were a close-knit Italian-American family. We loved each other immensely. Probably too much.

Especially me, Isabella del Cigno, the mafia princess.

**A/N: So, my first attempt at drabble. The chapters will be roughly a thousand words or less, unless there's a lemon. And there will be lemons. *Nudge, nudge, wink, wink* Author's notes will also be short, as well. Save for this FIRST one. I'm planning on alternating points of view every ten chapters. I just want to lay this out there, I'm not a part of the mob, nor do I know anyone in the mob (though I am Italian). This fictional take on the mafia is just that…fiction. I plan on putting my spin on the mafia. It will probably be wrong but keep in mind…work of fiction. **

**A few things…I won't be putting up teasers (like my other stories) onto my blog. Pictures, yes but teasers no…my teasers are usually the length of these chapters. Link to my blog will be on my profile. Also, pic teases will be on my twitter, too: tufano79. Finally, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. **

**Leave me some!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****For everyone who follows me on FFn. If you've noticed, I've pulled all of my stories, save for the first chapter for the remaining stories. I will keep them up there, because I do not want to lose the reviews, or whatnot. I will not be updating on FFn at least in the foreseeable future (except to post this message as an author's note). They removed two stories...A Prescription for Love and A Ilha do Amor...both of which were 'award-winning' because of violation of TOS. I know I violated the TOS, but a **_**warning**_** would have been nice. **

******I will be posting on TWCS, AO3 and FictionPad. All of my stories are currently on there in their entirety, unedited and filled with smut.******

**To say I'm pissed is an understatement. A warning would have been appreciated so I could have pulled it on my own accord, not losing the reviews and followers. I will post COMPLETED fics in the files as PDFs or EPUBs. If you can't access them, PM me and I'll send them to you via email. However, it would mean more to me if you****find them on one of the other sites...review and leave them love. Please?**


	3. Chapter 154

**A/N: Yeah I know sorry again. BUT HERE CUTESY JOHNLOCK. Prompt 10: Years**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dedicated to my dear friend Brooke… or Broccoli. Love ya!**

Saved

Water. So much god damn water and it was so heavy. John couldn't fight the oncoming blackness as he sunk down towards the lake bottom. Lung filling with water, he watch as the comforting daylight slipped away and John wondered if the last thing he would ever hear was Sherlock's panicked cry when the drug dealer they were chasing shoved John into the canal next to them. As he was giving into the idea of a watery grave, a strong hand clasped around his own, and the last thing he saw before his eyes slid shut was Sherlock's long coat billowing around his as he swam back to the surface, dragging John along

"Come on, John. You're not going to die. Not like this," Sherlock's voice was low and fevered with anxiety as he dragged John out of the water. Laying his best friend down on his back, he began chest compressions, watching as the water trickling out of the blogger's lips. He tilted John's head back, pinched his nose and breathed once, twice into his mouth before continuing chest compressions. One, two, three, four, five. Breathe, one, two. Chest, one, two… Come on John. Come on. Please. There was a coughing and spluttering and John's eyes flew open as he retched. Rubbing his back, Sherlock helped John to sit up so that he could cough up all the water. After he had, John turned his blue eyes on Sherlock's grey ones and croaked,

"You saved me. Thank you." Sherlock's chest was tight as he spoke,

"Of course I did, John. Now we must return home for we will catch pneumonia if we don't get changed." As he turned away from John, who was grumbling that he was a doctor, you know, Sherlock permitted himself a small smile. He had saved John. Saved his blogger and the only person whom he could ever call a friend. Saved him for the years to come


End file.
